


Lagablab

by nightescapade (orphan_account)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Dancer!Jongin, Explicit Performance On Stage, Flirty!Kyungsoo, Fluff, M/M, Slight!Stripper!Jongin, mature content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 16:37:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12039915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/nightescapade
Summary: Kapag heartbroken (kahit hindi naman talaga) sugod na sa gay bar.





	Lagablab

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wonderingwanderess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderingwanderess/gifts).



> Inspired po ito sa isang mahalay na video na pinapanood sa akin ng isang kaibigan. Nanghawa pa ako ng iba at naloka na rin sila gaya ko kaya ito ang resulta. Mas malandi sana yung plano para rito kaso medyo ginawa ko na rin realistic kung mukha namang realistic sa inyo. Para sayo 'to Rian!
> 
> Paalala lang din po, pasingtabi sa mga bata dahil bastos po 'tong fic na 'to.

Isa lang ang gustong sabihin ni Kyungsoo sa mundo ngayon, "Tangina mo Hyunsik!" sabay pasok sa isang gay bar sa Tomas Morato.

Agad naman siyang sinalubong ng mga matalik niyang kaibigan na sina Jongdae at Baekhyun na parehong may ngiti sa kanilang mga labi. Nagyaya ang dalawang kaibigan makalipas ang ilang oras pagkatapos niya makipaghiwalay sa dalawang buwan pa lamang niya na boyfriend na si Hyunsik at suwestiyon nila'y na daanin na lang sa ligaya ang sakit na nararamdaman kahit wala naman talagang sakit.

"Buti pumunta ka, Soo!" Bati ni Jongdae sa kanya at pinatong ang braso paikot sa kanyang maliit na mga balikat. Nagsisiyawan ang mga kulay berde, pula, dilaw at puting ilaw sa loob ng bar kasabay ng isang senswal na musika.

"Malaya ka na!" Dagdag pa ni Baekhyun habang pinupuno ng beer ang mga baso sa lamesa nila. "Buti nakipag-break ka na sa gagong 'yon."

"Sabi ko naman kasi sayo eh, orocan yan si Hyunsik, tingnan mo ginago ka." Natatawang sambit ni Jongdae.

Kumunot na lamang ang noo ni Kyungsoo at lumagatak ng isang baso ng beer. "Pwede ba? Wag niyo na isampal sa mukha ko na nagpakatanga ako sa isang gago na akala ko gusto ako pero yun pala uutangan lang ako para sa jowa niyang buntis. Hayop eh ano?"

"Tangina, inutangan ka pala?" Nagitlat na tanong ni Baekhyun na may halong asar na pagtawa.

"Ano ba akala niyo?"

"Akala ko two timer lang siya. Magkano ba inutang niya? Bakit mo kasi pinautang? Di ba daw niya babayaran?" Sunud-sunod na tanong ni Baekhyun na medyo ikinainis ni Kyungsoo.

"Pre, pwede ba, kalimutan na natin? Kaya nga ako pumunta dito para makalimot."

"Oo nga, Baek! Kalimutan na natin si gago, mag-enjoy na lang tayo dito. Tsaka ilang minuto na lang, Climax Hour na." Tinapik ni Jongdae ang pagkamahal mahal niyang Rolex. May matingkad na ngiti sa kanyang mga labi.

"Oo na, sensya na, curious lang ang pabebe niyo," Umirap na lang si Baekhyun, ngunit nag-iba rin bigla ang ekspresyon sa kanyang mukha. "Pucha! Climax na! Buti talaga, Soo, pumunta ka! Eto talaga pre, makakalimot ka dito ng todo!"

Ngumisi si Jongdae, ngunit may kalituhan naman sa mukha ni Kyungsoo. "Ano ba ibig sabihin nun?" Tanong niya bilang isang first timer na nalagi sa gay bar na iyon.

"Halika, Soo." Nagpahila siya kay Jongdae at ikinagulat na pinaupo siya sa bandang harap ng stage.

"Bakit ako nandito?" Umusli ang kanyang labi at napatingin kay Baekhyun na natatawa. "Bakit ka tumatawa? Oy, ano 'tong badge na 'to Dae?" Litong-lito na si Kyungsoo at lalo pa siyang kinabahan nang may nilagay na isang blue badge ang kaibigan sa kanyang kanang dibdib.

"Relax, magugustuhan mo 'to. Tsaka it's all on me, pare. Swerte mo you got a pretty loaded guy of a friend like me." Kinindatan siya ni Jongdae at dali-dali ring umalis kasama si Baekhyun na bumalik sa mesa nila kanina.

Napabuntong hininga na lamang si Kyungsoo at ginulo ang buhok habang hinihintay ang mga susunod na pangyayari.

At nangyari na nga ang susunod. Hindi na sigurado si Kyungsoo kung nananaginip ba siya o kinuha na ang kaluluwa niya. Isang makisig na lalaki na naka-light blue boxers ang humila sa kanya papunta sa entablado. Nahaharangan ng maskara ang kanyang mukha maliban na lang sa pangibabang bahagi nito.

Hindi na nakapagsalita si Kyungsoo nang bumulong ang lalaki sa kanya. "Higa."

Tila ba may kung anong mahika sa boses nito na nagpanginig sa buong katawan niya. Agad naman siyang humilata at laking gulat niya nang patungan siya ng lalaki at isinubsob ang gitna sa kanyang malalaking hita sa kanyang mukha.

Nanlaki na lang ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo at namumula na rin ang kanyang mga pisngi.

_Tangina. Tangina Jongdae. PUTANGINA MAS MALAKI PA ATA 'TO KAYSA KAY HYUNSIK!_

Sumisigaw na siya sa loob loob niya pero bigla siyang hinila ng machong lalaki at ipinagdikit ang kanilang gitna. Pulang pula na ang matatabang pisngi ni Kyungsoo habang hinahayaan niya ang lalaki na kiskisin ang kanilang mga sensitibong pag-aari. At dahil nasisiyahan na rin siya sa mga pangyayari, itinago na niya ang hiya at tutal sabi nga nila, "YOLO" and "Have the time of your life" kaya naman walanghiya nga talaga at napahaplos si Kyungsoo sa matitigas at nagagalit na abs ng lalaki.

Napangisi si Kyungsoo sa ginawa at nagtagpo ang kanyang tingin sa lalaki na siya namang biniyayaan ng napakahalay na ngiti. Kulang na lang sumabog na si Kyungsoo.

Naghihiyawan na ang mga tao sa ibaba ng entablado at dahil maharot at malanding tunay naman talaga si Kyungsoo, aba'y di na niya ipinalagpas ang pagkiskis din sa lalaki.

"Uy, bawal yan," Winagayway ng lalaki ang kanyang hintuturo na may halong nangaasar na pagtawa.

Tumameme si Kyungsoo. Napakaganda, napakagwapo at napakakisig ng lalaki kulang na lang kalugdan niya ito maghapon.

"Ang sarap mo, hindi ko kasi mapigilan." Sambit niya at totoo naman talaga ito.

"Wag ka na magsalita, hayaan mo na na ako ang gumawa. Relax." Nakakawindang ang kanyang pananalita kaya naman napatango agad si Kyungsoo kahit gusto na niya sabihing, 'Ikama mo na po ako.'

Pero nasurpresa na naman siya nang kargahin siya ng lalaki at agad naman niya ipinulupot ang kanyang mga binti sa beywang nito habang binubundol ang naninigas na niyang ari. Pucha, ganito pala ang pakiramdam kung sakaling tirahin siya ng lalaki. Kung sana lang  _live show sex_  na, wala na hiya hiya kay Kyungsoo matira lang siya nitong matipunong lalaki na 'to.

Hindi pa nagtapos ang eksena at nag-iba na naman sila ng posisyon. Nakahawak na si Kyungsoo sa pole habang tinitira siya ng lalaki sa likod.

_Puta! Akin ka na lang po!_

Nanghihina na si Kyungsoo. Hindi na niya alam. Sasabog na ata siya.

Napakahigpit ng kapit ng lalaki sa beywang niya at gustong gusto niya ang pakiramdam na ito. Maya maya lamang hinila na naman siya at natagpuan niya ang sarili na nakapako sa pole habang nirorolyo ng lalaki ang katawan niyang bato bato sa kanya.

"Tapos," bulong nito, "na," at pinisil ang kanyang likuran bago ito ngumisi at lumiban paibaba ng entablado.

Pagkauwi na pagkauwi rin ni Kyungsoo, pagkatapos siya asarin ng mga kaibigan na di naman din niya itinanggi ang mga paratang nito, hinimas niya ang sarili hanggang siya'y labasan sa memorya ng lalaking gustong gusto niyang kilalanin pa ng husto.

 

-

 

Sa mga sumunod na araw, ang lalaki sa bar lang ang nasasagi sa kanyang isip imbis na ang sampung libo na utang ni Hyunsik sa kanya na mukhang wala nang pag-asa pang mabayaran.

Habang naglalakad-lakad sa village nila kasama ang kanyang mga aso na sina Meokmul at Hoochoo, napahinto si Kyungsoo nang makita ang isang lalaki na tila ba kinakausap ang sarili. Yun pala, kinakausap nito ang isang kuting sa isang bakanteng lote.

Ano ba meron at karamihan sa mga lalaking nagpapalaki ng katawan panay sleeveless ang suot kapag lalabas? Sobrang laki ng braso ng lalaki pero ngumunguso. Nakasalamin pa ito at humahagikgik habang tinatapik ang kuting.

Bigla namang napatahol ang dalawang aso ni Kyungsoo na siyang kinagulat ng lalaki.

Sa pagdikit ng kanilang tingin, tila ba namumukhaan ni Kyungsoo ang ilong at bibig ng lalaki.

Tumayo na lamang ang matangkad na lalaki at ngumiti sa kanya nang tipid.

Tahol na lang nang tahol ang mga alaga niyang aso habang tinitingnan ang malapad na likod ng gwapong lalaki na papaalis na bitbit ang kuting.

 

-

 

Hindi na rin nakabalik pa sa gay bar si Kyungsoo dahil busy na ito sa kanyang thesis at pagpa-part time job online.

Subalit, kapalit ng mga nakakapagod na araw ay ang pagdalas niyang pagkita sa gwapong lalaki na sabi ng kanyang kuya ay bagong lipat lang.

Madalas niya itong makita sa kanto. Minsan pa'y nakita niya 'tong humihikab na para bang bata. Ang lakilaki ng katawan pero ang cute cute rin. Ihahalintulad niya 'to sa isang cute na oso sa sobrang ka-cutean. Minsan din ay nakita niya itong nauntog sa poste dahil madalas inaantok itong naglalakad. Nakita na rin niya itong naglalakad kasama yung kuting niya. At sa tuwing magtatama naman ang kanilang mga mata, napapabalik si Kyungsoo sa mukha ng lalaking nagpaalab ng gabi niya.

Isang araw, nakita na naman niya ang lalaki sa 7 eleven. Walang halong biro, pero sobrang gwapo talaga ng lalaking nagmamay-ari ng kuting at napakamatipuno nito. Naaala talaga niya ang lalaki sa gay bar dito kaya naman hindi na nag-atubili pa si Kyungsoo at binangga niya ang sarili sa lalaki.

"Ay tipaklong, tao pala!" Pagpapanggap nito. Hawak hawak na ng lalaking kanyang pinagmamasdan nitong mga araw ang beywang niya at gustong gusto niya ang pagkakahawak sa kanya nito. "Sorry, akala ko kase pader ka, sasandal sana ako."

Tumitig lang ang gwapong lalaki sa kanya at medyo nahiya rin siya sa ginawa. Isa pa, napakabango ng lalaki.

"Pero ang tigas mo, ah. Akala ko talaga pader," Napakagat labi si Kyungsoo habang pinapantig ang kanyang mga salita, kanyang mga mata'y gumuguhit rin sa katawan ng lalaki sa harap niya. Ngunit tumigil ito sa bandang ibaba ng lalaki. Unang tingin pa lang, panigurado malaki rin tinatago nito aa ibaba.

"Uh," Napatingin si Kyungsoo sa lalaki na namumula na.

_Pucha may bigote pa! Lord, akin na lang 'to!_

"Wag ka mag-alala, okay lang. Malabo rin siguro mata mo tulad ko."

“Oo, malabo nga, pero ngayon di na masyado.” Humagikgik si Kyungsoo at hindi niya alintana na nakahawak pala siya sa dibdib ng lalaki. Kinapakapa naman niya ito at bumilog ang kanyang nguso dahils matigas nga para nga talagang pader yung lalaki.

Tumingin si Kyungsoo sa lalaki habang kinakapkapan niya ito. May bahid ng landi ang ngiti niya rito at dahil titig na titig na rin ang lalaki sa kanya at namumula na sa pagkapkap niya, agad na niyang ibinaba ang mga kamay at itinago ito sa kanyang likuran. Kunwari pang nahihiya si Kyungsoo pero ito talaga yung tipo niya sa isang lalaki, malaki at matigas.

"Sensya na," Tumingin siya paitaas sa lalaki at pagkatitig niya, nariyan na naman ang litrato ng lalaki sa gay bar sa utak niya. May pagkakahawig talaga ang mga labi at ilong nila.

"Okay lang," Tipid na ngumiti ang lalaki at yumuko bago ito pumunta sa kahera dala-dala ang isang Razor Gielette. Mukhang magaahit na si kuya gwapings.

Kinagat na lang ni Kyungsoo ang daliri sa kilig na nadarama.

 

-

 

Sa sumunod na linggo, agad namang bumalik si Kyungsoo sa bar para makita muli ang lalaki. Hindi na niya mabura sa isip niya ang makakapal na labi at mapupusok na mga mata ng lalaking nagpaligaya at nagpasilab ng apoy sa katawan niya.

Pumunta siya sa bandang harapan at nandoon ang lalaki sa entablado, gumigiling at dumidila habang dinadaan niya ang nagsisiugatan niyang mga kamay sa kanyang dibdib at maala-tsokolateng abs na binuhusan ng langis sa tingkad nito.

Nang mapatingin siya sa mukha nito, ang ilong at bibig niya ang nagpaalala naman sa kanya sa lalaking may kuting.

Kaya naman, bago pa makababa ng entablado ang lalaki, inabangan na ito ni Kyungsoo.

"Hello," bati niya rito na may halong hiya ngunit hindi niya maialis sa isip ang pagtataka niya sa lalaking taga-village nila at sa lalaking ito.

Nagtagpo ang kanilang mga mata. "Ano yun?"

"Pwede ba kitang makausap saglit?" Napakamot ng ulo si Kyungsoo at ngumingiti-ngiti ng may hiya.

"Tara," sabi ng lalaki na agad naman siyang dinala sa isang sulok upang mapaupo.

“Ano kasi...” Nanaig ang pagkahiya ni Kyungsoo saglit dahil titig na naman ang lalaki sa kanya.

“Ano?”

Inihipan ni Kyungsoo ang buhok niya sa itaas at humarap sa lalaki. “Kasi ano, hindi kasi kita maalis sa isip ko simula nung ginawa mo sa akin sa stage.”

Natawa ang lalaki sa likod ng kanyang maskara. Para talaga siyang yung lalaki sa village nila.

“Ilang linggo na ba ang lumipas? Tsaka, hindi lang naman ikaw yung bumalik dito nung ginawa ko rin yun sa iba.”

Ngumuso si Kyungsoo. “Mukha naman eh. Sa gwapo mong yan natural babalikbalikan ka.”

Tumawa na naman ang lalaki. “So, bakit ka nga ba nandito ngayon? May kailangan ka ba?”

“Bakit parang gusto mo na ko itaboy?” Kumunot ang noo ni Kyungsoo. “Sige na nga, sabihin mo lang kung alis na ko.”

“Uy wag,” Ngumisi ang lalaki. “Dito ka muna. Tapos naman na din ako dito at pauwi na ako. Pero yun na nga, ano ba kailangan mo?”

Umusog si Kyungsoo palapit sa lalaki at medyo nahihiya pa pero tinuloy na rin. “Wala lang, gusto lang kita makita. Sabi ko nga sayo, di kita maalis sa isip ko.”

Natatawa na naman ang lalaki at tinitigan lang siya ni Kyungsoo. “Bakit ka natatawa? Lahat ba ng bumabalik sayo gaya ko tinatawanan mo?”

Umiling ang lalaki at ngumiti. “Type mo ko?”

Tumango si Kyungsoo at namula. “Pupunta ba ulit ako dito at magtatangka na kausapin ka kung hindi?”

“Alam mo, ang cute mo.”

Kinikilig na si Kyungsoo at gusto na niya humiyaw, ngunit kailangan niya huminahon. “Hindi ako cute, matinik ako!”

Tumawa ng malakas ang lalaki at buti na lang nasa tagong lugar sila sa bar. “Cute ka talaga.”

“Di nga!”

“Ikaw bahala.” Nanaig ang katahimikan saglit.

“Pwede ba...” Pag-uumpisa ni Kyungsoo habang dinadaan ang mata niya sa braso at hita ng lalaki.

“Pwede bang ano?” Ngumisi ang lalaki na mapangasar, pero kay Kyungsoo, mas lalo pang nagmumukhang sexy ang lalaki rito. “Baka tuklawin ka niyan, kanina ka pa nakatitig dyan.”

“Eh kasi, di ko mapigilan.” Biglang kinagat ni Kyungsoo ang kuko niya at tumitig sa mata ng lalaki. “Pwede ba ko papisil bago ako umalis?”

“Aalis ka na agad?”

“Eh sabi mo uuwi ka na din. So papisil muna.”

“Papisil ng ano?” Nagitlang tanong ng lalaki.

“Ng,” lumunok si Kyungsoo at dumausdos ang tingin niya sa gitna ng hita ng lalaki. Naka-boxers lang ulit ito ngayon pero dinampian ng langis ang katawan. Isa pa, napakabango ng lalaki gusto na ikulong ni Kyungsoo ang sarili niya sa mga bisig nito at doon na tumira.

“A-Alin ba?” Tanong muli nito.

Kinakabahan na si Kyungsoo pero nandito na siya at wala nang atrasan pa ‘to. “Ng ano...”

“Ng?”

Tumitig lalo si Kyungsoo sa tinatagong yaman ng lalaki at agad naman tumingin ang lalaki rito.

“Pwede ba?” Sabay tingin sa malaking braso na sumasanggi na sa kanya.

“Teka, may mga nakahaplos na nito noon pero wala pa kasi ibang taong nakakapisil dito...” Sambit niya, “Uh...pano ba ‘to...”

Lumunon si Kyungsoo. “Eh di ba pwedeng ako na lang ang mauna?”

Nanlaki ang mga mata ng lalaki sa kanya. “Seryoso ka ba talaga?”

Tumango si Kyungsoo nang mabilis. “Sige na, kahit two minutes lang na pisil tas alis na ko tas di na ko babalik.”

“Teka, teka, bakit di ka na babalik? Akala ko ba type mo ko?”

“Eh nilalandi kita, nahihiya na ako. Este, baka kapag nagkita pa tayo ulit mahiya na talaga ako sayo so di na ko magpapakita sayo.”

“Pano kung ayaw kong tumigil ka na kitain ako?”

“Ha? Ano?” Lumakas ang tibok ng puso ni Kyungsoo. Nagiinit na ang mga pisngi niya ganun na rin ang mga kamay niyang namamasa na.

“Hay, sige na pisilin mo na.” Humarap ito sa kanya at napakalapad niya talaga sobra. Gigil na gigil na talaga si Kyungsoo. Gigil na may pagkahiya.

“Seryoso ka ba? Pinapisil mo rin ba yan sa iba?”

“Hindi no. Ako nga, madalang ko nga lang din yan hawakan eh. Dali na, pisilin mo na bago pa may makakita sa atin dito.”

“Sa lagay na yan di mo yan masyadong hinahawakan eh ang laki laki nga.”

Mayamaya, tumugtog ang melodiya ng  _Careless Whisper_  at lalong hindi na talaga mapakali si Kyungsoo.

“Di ko nga yan masyadong hinahawakan, ay basta, pisilin mo na.” Biglang pumikit ang lalaki at imbis pisil ang gawin ni Kyungsoo mas gusto niya itong halikan sa labi, pero sa huli, dinala na rin niya ang kanyang mga kamay sa nagsisi-ugatang matigas at malaking braso ng lalaki.

“Sobrang laki, sobrang tigas,” anas ni Kyungsoo habang patuloy na hinihimas ang mga braso ng lalaki.

“Ang tagal naman...”

“Ha?” Pinisil pisil na ni Kyungsoo ang mga braso at napatingin sa lalaki na gusto na niya nanakawan ng halik at ialis ang maskara na humaharang sa paniguradong mukhang nakakabighani.

“Pisilin mo na.”

“Pinipisil ko na nga. Ano pa ba gusto mong pisilin ko?”

Dumilat ang isang mata ng lalaki. “Bkit ba pisil ka ng pisil sa braso ko? Akala ko ba yung ano ko yung gusto mong pisilin?”

“Totoo ka ba?” Napatawa si Kyungsoo ng malakas. Abot tenga ang kanyang ngiti at nanliliit ang kanyang mga mata.

“Eh di ba yung ano ko yung kanina mo pa tinitingnan? Di ba yun yung...”

Napahinto si Kyungsoo sa pagtawa. “Braso mo lang gusto kong pisilin ano ba yan. Hay nako, tanggalin mo na nga yang maskara mo at magbihis ka na, sabay na tayo umuwi.”

Mukhang gulat na gulat na naman ang lalaki. “T-Teka—“

“Mamaya na ang daldal, dali habang wala pa yung hiya ko magbihis ka na! Kundi aalis na ko.”

Agad namang umalis ang lalaki at hinintay rin ito ni Kyungsoo.

“Tara na,” sambit ng lalaki na agad siya hinila papalabas ng bar. Ni hindi man lang sigurado ni Kyungsoo kung tinanggal nab a nito ang maskara niya dahil abala siya sa cellphone niya habang hinihintay ang lalaki.

At nang maaninag ni Kyungsoo ang mukha ng lalaki, agad itong bumitaw, “Teka bakit nakamaskara ka pa rin?”

“Halika na uwi na tayo.”

“Tanggalin mo muna yang maskara mo.”

“Eh kung ayaw ko?”

“May tinatago ka ba sa akin?”

“Gusto mo ba hiwalay na tayo?”

Napatahimik si Kyungsoo dahil sa totoo lang ayaw pa niya humiwalay sa lalaki. “Ayaw ko pa.”

“Sa totoo niyan, nahihiya kasi ako.” Pag-amin ng lalaki.

“Nahihiya saan?”

“Nahihiya ako na ipakita sayo yung tunay na ako. Dancer ako sa gay bar, hindi ba nakakadiri yung ginagawa ko?”

Hinila ni Kyungsoo ang lalaki sa tabi ng kalsada. Malalim na ang gabi, kaunti na lang ang tao sa paligid maliban sa mga taong madalas pumupunta sa mga bar.

“Di ka naman adik, di ka naman pumapatay, bakit binebenta mo ba laman mo sa bar?” Tanong ni Kyungsoo at umiling ang lalaki.

“Dancer lang naman ako. Pero pinapahawak ko ang katawan ko sa iba. Binibigyan ko sila ng  _taste of heaven_  kumbaga.”

“Yun naman pala eh, wala naman nakakahiya dun. Nagpapakilig ka nga. Kinilig nga ako sayo, kaya nga lagi kita naiisip.”

“Marahil sayo, oo, pero sa iba hindi.”

“Hindi naman ako ibang tao. Hindi naman kita huhusgahan.”  Ngumiti si Kyungsoo rito at hinawakan ang mga braso nito para aluin ito. “At isa pa pala hindi rin naman kita lalandiin kung hindi kita tanggap sa kung ano man yang trabaho mo. Tama na nga ang drama. Ano sasakay ba tayo ng jeep nakamaskara ka?” Natatawang tanong ni Kyungsoo at ngumuso ang lalaki.

Napakapamilyar talaga ng presensya niya, ng mukha niya, ng hubog niya, lalo na ng ilong niya at mga labi niya na mukhang napakatamis, napakasarap.

“Eto na, tatanggalin ko na.”

At tinanggal na nga niya ang suot na maskara at tumingin ng diretso kay Kyungsoo.

“Tangina...” Lumunon si Kyungsoo. Nanlalaki ang pares ng mga mata. Kumakabog ang puso sa dibdib niya.

“Ano na?”

“Ikaw nga yung lalaki...”

“Yung akala mo pader?” Tipi dang ngiti ng lalaki at mukhang nagaalinlangan pa rin sa pag-amin kay Kyungsoo.

“Oo tsaka yung may kuting...”

“Kaya nahihiya ako na ipakita sayo yung mukha ko.”

“Pero sasabayan mo ko umuwi?”

“Hihiwalay sana ako kapag malapit na tayo sa village. Dadaan ako sa ibang daan para di halata.”

“Alam mo, wala akong pake.” Sinuntok ni Kyungsoo ng marahan ang dibdib ng lalaki na kay tigas pa rin. “Wala akong pake. Gusto pa rin kita at siya nga pala, hindi ko pa nasasabi pangalan ko...”

“Kyungsoo, oo, alam ko na.” Nahihiyang ngumisi ang lalaki at ikinagulat na naman ito ni Kyungsoo.

“P-Paano?”

“Yung mga kaibigan mo, binalikan ako kinabukasan nung alam mo na...tapos, binigay nila sa akin yung number mo. Syempre, di kita tinext o tinawag lalo na nung nakita kita ulit kasama yung mga aso mo. Nagulat ako taga dun ka din sa village na inupahan naming ng nanay ko. Madalas kita nakikita, at ayun, gusto kita maging kaibigan sana kaso nahihiya talaga ako sayo kasi nga ganito yung part time ko sa gabi.”

Di na masara ni Kyungsoo ang bibig niya sa gulat niya. Kaya pala panay ang pangunugulit nina Jongdae at Baekhyun kung may nagtetext na ba sa kanya na bagong lalaki. Akala niya gusto lang nila malaman kung may bago nang kalandian si Kyungsoo pero wala pa naman talaga.

  
“Okay, pero tangina?”

“Pwede ba tayo maging magkaibigan?” Alok ng lalaki.

“Hindi mo pa nabibigay pangalan mo.”

“Mamaya na.”

“Bakit?”

“Ano? Friends?”

“Basta ligawan mo ko ah?” Dali-daling sambit ni Kyungsoo at gusto na niyang magwala.

Tumawa ang lalaki at tumango. “Uwi na tayo?”

“Tara na nga!”

At sa pag-uwi nila at pagsakay ng jeep na umabot lang ng kinse minutos sa kawalan ng trapik, wagas ang ngiti sa labi ni Kyungsoo habang nakikipagkwentuhan sa lalaki.

“Bakit ka ba nag-part time maging dancer sa gay bar?”

Nawala saglit ang ngiti sa labi ng lalaki habang naglalakad sila papasok sa kanilang village at napatahimik silang dalawa.

“Kulang kasi yung pangtustos ni mama sa pag-aaral ko. Kalahati lang yung scholarship na natatanggap ko sa UST para sa medicine course. Inalok ako ng kaibigan ko dun sa bar, kaya ayun. Di naman alam ni mama na dun ako nagtatrabaho. Ang alam niya, sa Ministop ako sa Espanya nagtatrabaho. Kaso, no choice eh. Ibabasura ko yung pangarap kong maging Neurologist o magtitiis muna ako sa ganitong trabaho? Titiisin ko na lang. Di bale, kapag naka-graduate ako, tiba-tiba ako nun.” Tumawa siya ng tipid dito at humarap na kay Kyungsoo.

Tinapik siya ni Kyungsoo sa braso, tanda ng pag-iintindi sa kinakalagyan ng lalaki. “Kaya mo yan. Worth it yan sa huli, panigurado.”

“Salamat,” Ngiti nito. “O siya, ilakad na kita sa inyo. San ba bahay mo?”

Nang magkahiwalay na ang dalawa, humirit na naman si Kyungsoo.

“Pwede ba tayo magkita bukas? Ah, kung pwede lang naman. Di naman ako namimilit.”

Tumango ang lalaki. “Oo naman. Text mo na lang ako ah?”

“Hm.”

“Sige, Kyungsoo. Bye!”

“Bye! Text mo din po ako!” Hiyaw ni Kyungsoo sa lalaki na hanggang ngayon ay di pa rin niya nakukuha ang pangalan.

Pagdating sa kanyang kwarto at sa ilang beses niya na pagulong gulong sa kama niya dahil sa kilig na nadarama, biglang nag-vibrate ang cellphone niya. Agaran naman niya itong binuksan at ngumiti na naman nang pagkalaki.

 

**From +639**********

Kim Jongin nga pala. Nice to meet you rin.

 


End file.
